doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Pinguinus/The Game of Rassilon II
Welcome to the second Game of Rassilon! In this contest, we unite the wiki in a single competition designed to test our skill and flexibility as writers. If you're interested in competing with the finest minds on the site, then read on and find out how to join! To view the previous Game of Rassilon, click here. Sign Up The rules for this contest are simple. Between now and June 1st, enter an interesting writing prompt in the comments below. A writing prompt is a brief description for a story not yet written. When submitting a prompt, think of an idea that you'd love to see in a story here. I have submitted the first prompt already, which can be viewed in the Story Prompts subsection. On June 1st, I will assemble every prompt submission and randomly assign them to competing writers. Thus, if you sign up, you will receive a story suggestion from another user, and will work to write the best story you can using the prompt as your guideline. Story Prompts * "A group of assassins take center stage in a dramatic sci-fi fanfiction. Known throughout the galaxy as expert killers, they believe they can tackle any target. But their newest prey, a man called the Doctor, is a far more difficult catch than they'd expected..." Pinguinus impennis 14:47, May 25, 2014 (UTC) * “''Something is under the grounds of Earth. An invasion is ready to take place as people go missing. Many are experimented upon, creating weird side effects for the victims as an event marked The Devastation is about to take place. The Doctor has to break a fixed point in time to stop it or Humanity will fall...”'' Turtlecake365 (talk) 15:24, May 25, 2014 (UTC) * "A great villain moves the planet to a burning universe. People dying, civilzations collapsing. Also, pizza is involved." POMfannumber1 * "Humanity has failed, Daleks have control over the Whoniverse. The Doctor has been gone for centuries. The only hopes of resistance rest in other realms of the Whoniverse. These powerful heroic entities of the Whoniverse (from SJA, TW, and DW) must be gathered and united to save the Whoniverse. " JPhil2.0 * "The end of the planet Earth is getting near. Many of the last Humans are planning to leave the Earth. One group, however, has a hard time. Those Humans aren't the only ones trying to leave. Silurians and Sea Devils are desperate to destroy the Humans and take their ship. This leads out to a massive fight. As the Doctor is struggling to keep peace so both races can leave, something far more dangerous is in the forest; something big, scary and mutated......" Finn Tracy * "A dark shadow is moving across space, making it look bright compared. It is heading for The Doctor's favourite planet ... Earth. As it comes to Earth the people are hypnotised into an evil state in which evrybody goes round doing crimes ect. Can The Doctor defeat this monster before it makes humanity kill itself?" MattyMG13 Contest Submissions Once every contestant has submitted a story prompt, the writing will begin! Contestants will receive their story prompts on June 1st, with their deadline at June 15th. This gives exactly two weeks to write. Voting To be added. Category:Blog posts